Some Sort of Fairytale
by fixthepuzzle
Summary: Zac and Vanessa never had it easy, it was always complicated. Because what they felt- was more than they could handle. They were young, Hollywood’s hottest celebrities, and they were falling in love. Zac/Vanessa.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own these guys, cause they be real.

**A/N: **I'm so proud of me, I finally typed up and uploaded a story. Of course this means I got absolutely no homework done, but hey, it was worth it. I know this is just a oneshot, but I hope you enjoy and that its one of those stories that you read when you have exactly six minutes left online but _you feel the need_ to read a fanfic and so you do and it's this one.

_**Some Sort of Fairytale**_

The best things in life require a challenge to achieve. An obstacle to get over. A goal to reach. And to achieve them, it's not going to be easy, it never is.

Zac and Vanessa never had it easy, it was always complicated. Because what they felt, was more than they could handle. They were young, Hollywood's hottest celebrities, and they were falling in love. They weren't ready for a relationship or for their hearts to be broken. They were unprepared for the tears, the thrills, and the nights were they would lie awake just thinking about each other. And so they ran scared. They faked the confidence it took to step up, live like nothing ever happened, like their feelings didn't exist, and like they never knew the other was still in existence.

_5 years later..._

He shrugged and smiled looking over at the brunette who he once gave his heart.

"You really do look beautiful." He said to her.

"Thank you. You don't look too bad yourself." She eyed his tux and black leather shoes. "Who picked that out for you?" She questioned with a smirk.

"Actually, this is just something I threw together in like… a minute tops." He replied with a grin.

"Sure you did, for all the time I've known you Zac, you have never ever been able to pick out a presentable outfit. I don't think that has changed in the past few years."

"It's been five, and you'd been surprised to learn how much I changed since then."

"Well, I think we all changed since then..." Zac nodded.

"So how have you been? Haven't seen you in the news lately…" Vanessa laughed.

"Unlike you, I don't need my face plastered on every magazine and news channel going to still be in existence. But, yeah- I've been good. I went to college, just graduated last year and now I have a degree in music performance, musical theater and acting."

"Oh wow, that's amazing. I'm so proud of you."

"Yeah, I wanted a little respect, to know more about the field I'm working in, and it wasn't easy, but definitely worth it."

"I bet, and you did all that while still managing to be in a few movies."

"_I told you_, it wasn't easy."

For some reason, that came out meaning a lot more than it should have. She didn't even mean for it to, she didn't want it to. An awkward silence fell between the two. Vanessa stood there, staring into Zac's eyes- now blinking back tears. This is what she had been trying to move on from these last five years. And then here she was, face to face with her feelings, her past… and him.

"I'm so sorry." He said, reaching out and touching her cheek.

"It's okay." She replied back. She attempted a smile but her lips only ended up quivering as her eyes started to sting. Vanessa turned to run off but Zac caught her hand in his, and pulled her back.

"No, it's not."

"Yeah, you're right, it's not." Vanessa broke her hand out of his grip and took off in the opposite direction running as fast as she could in her heels. Running away from her problems was common now, avoiding conflict instead of confronting it.

She always ran, but she didn't expect anyone to chase her… because they never did. So when she finally stopped, somewhere in the back lot, she was surprised to see him there, out of breath right behind her.

"Hi," Vanessa whispered just loudly enough that he could hear her.

"Hey," Zac replied.

"What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing," He said with a slight smirk. Vanessa glared at him.

Zac sighed, "Honestly, I don't know. I just knew I wouldn't be able to handle you walking out of my life… again. Yes, last time was under different circumstances but, I just know it wouldn't sit right with me leaving things the way we just left them." He needed to get that out, actually, he needed to get a lot of things out- but that was a start.

Vanessa dropped her head and only raised her eyes to look up at Zac. She didn't know what to say. Half of her wanted to hide way, not have to deal with this. The other part just wanted to scream. She never got over him. As much as it pained her to admit it, she still cared for him. She still loved him.

"Are you going to say anything?" Zac asked, his voice trembling.

Vanessa bit her bottom lip and shook her head. "No… wait, yes."

"Do you have a girlfriend?" She quickly spat out, anxious to hear his answer.

"_What?_"

"Do – you – have – a girlfriend?"

"Yeah… that's why I just bared my soul to you?" Zac retorted, than repeated the question back to her. "Do you?"

"Um, I don't go that way…," Vanessa slightly smiled. "But if you meant a boyfriend, no- but I haven't really been looking for one."

"Why do you do that? Justify yourself after everything you say. Say what you really mean, Vanessa, it's only me."

"It's only you..." Vanessa's eyes widened. "Do you even know what its like to be around you? It's totally crazy, nerve-racking… I can barely stay sane in your presence. When we're just talking, fine, whatever, but when it's like this- lets just say I'm about to pass out from nerves alone. Then… then there's my heart, which just so you know is probably going to fucking explode in a few seconds. I hope you have 911 on speed dial."

At this little speech, Zac smiled- big time. Vanessa raised her eyebrows at him, "I'm completely serious."

"I love you." Zac said, taking a step towards Vanessa.

She shrugged, "I kind of never stopped."


End file.
